NyLeve's Falls
Nyleve's Falls is the second level in Unreal, as well as the first outdoor level. You explore the beautiful landscape as you enter the world of Na Pali for the first time while fighting the hostile wildlife. Walkthrough Statistics Weapons *Automag - 1 Items *Flare - 9 *Clip - 10 *Health Pack - 4 *Nali Healing Fruit - 6 *Bandages - 3 *Flashlight - 1 *Tarydium Shards - 2 *Assault Vest - 1 Creatures *Nali Rabbit - 4 *Nali Bird - 10 *Horsefly - 10 *Biterfish - 36 *Lesser Brute - 3 *Nali - 1 *Tentacle - 4 Detailed Walkthrough You start in the emergency passageway. Flies are buzzing and alarms are sounding. You can also hear some sounds coming from outside such as crickets or Nali Birds screeching, you are close to being out of the ship! The floor in front of you is covered in blood in what looks like a trail of gore. Collect the two 'Flares' straight ahead and then turn left. The door has already been knocked down, allowing you the ability to escape. At the end of the hall is a mangled leg. Turn left once you reach it, then right. Collect the Clip and then step into the world outside as the door has been knocked down, probably by the creature. The music will start as you enter the world of Na Pali. A Nali Rabbit will pass by you and go up a rock to the side of the ship. Follow it to collect the Clip at the top of the rock. The area below is covered with rocks and palm trees, as well as some small plants. Three 'Nali Birds' can be seen in the sky hovering over the patch of ground below. Drop down to the ground below and follow the wall diagonally past the couple rocks. Eventually you will find a corpse to your left, start heading towards it (#1). Continue left and go around the crates to reach a house. Another body lies on the ground to the left of the entrance (#2). Collect the Automag and Clip beside his body, then enter the house. To the left is a metal crate that is impervious to your weaponry beside a table with two stools. Collect the two Flares on top of the table. The middle of the room contains a doused fireplace. The opposite side of the room from the crate holds an electric light. Beside the light is another body (#3). Collect the Flare 'beside the barrel that is to the left of the light. Jump on the bed that is between the barrel and fireplace to collect a 'Health Pack. Exit the house and return to the world outside. Continue left from the house until you reach a pool of water past a rock. A Nali Bird is circling above the water. A swarm of Horseflies can be seen flying around this area. Jump into the water, but be careful as a school of ten 'Biterfish' are swimming around. A great amount of seaweed is in this small pool. To your right is another electric lamp, perhaps the camp threw it over because it wasn't functioning correctly. A Clip sits a little in front of the broken lamp. To escape the pool of water simply climb onto the rock to the right. Follow the rock to return to the grassy surface of the planet. Return to the ruins of the Vortex Rikers, then travel around the ship by going to the right. Climb down into the trench caused by the crash of the prison ship. Beware of the drop off on the right side, you are at the top of a high cliff. A waterfall can be seen running water into a river below. A long piece of grass that runs beside the river can also be seen, but you are unable to get to it at this time. You can see three 'Nali Birds' flying in the sky to the right. Another Nali Bird is flying halfway between your current section of land and the grassy patch below. Continue to the opposite side of the trench by traveling towards two small wooden rafters. Shoot the wooden box to the left of the rafters to collect the Health Pack inside. Climb the rafters to get to another grassy patch of land. Another Nali Bird patrols this section of land. It is possible to go left at this point to see the other side of the ship, but it is not necessary and does not give the player any items. Straight ahead and to the right is another corpse, however this one does not have a log. Instead, go around the rock and continue straight towards a mining bunker in the mountains. A Nali Healing Fruit can be collected on either side of the entrance. Shoot the two wooden crates to the left to reveal a Clip and some Bandages. A corpse can be found on the wall across from the crates (#4). Shoot the body a couple of times to gib it and to reveal another Clip. The door beside the body is locked and the triangular shaped window does not reveal much about the interior of the room behind, so continue by going straight past the couple crates in the corridor. As you reach the second one a scream will ring through the corridor and a man will be thrown into a wall. The music will suddenly change from a calm tone to an action theme. Suddenly a Lesser Brute will come around the corner and shoot at you while gibbing the body. Back up to evade to rockets and then kill it. Another Lesser Brute will destroy the locked door you saw earlier in the base and attempt to attack you. Kill it as well before continuing, then go through the previously locked door. Go down the stairs and shoot the crates to the left at the bottom to reveal a Flare and Health Pack. Go down the stairs to the right and hit the button on the left wall at the bottom. An elevator will ascend from the lower floor, once it has reached your level step onto it, press the button inside, and wait for it to lower. Exit the elevator by a doorway to the left once you reach the lower floor. Follow the corridor to the left and straight to get to a small patch of land seperated from the rest by a large river in between. If you were to jump in the river you could return to your current floor by the use of a platform with an elevator to the right of the ramp you use to exit the mining bunker. However, there is are seven 'Biterfish '''nearby the platform, ''seven 'Biterfish '''further on near the waterfall, and ''twelve 'Biterfish '''at the opposite end of the river. To the left are ''three 'Nali Healing Fruits', while the right is pretty barren besides a few trees and a Nali Rabbit. Return to the elevator and follow the other path, turning right while going straight to continue towards the location below the cliffs. Kill the Lesser Brute guarding your exit to the world outside. As you kill it the music will return to a calm tempo. Exit the mining bunker by the use of the entrance that is now unguarded. Collect the Nali Healing Fruit to the left of the exit, then continue to the next patch of land by the use of a rafter on the far right corner. A Nali Bird can be seen circling the trees to the left. Continue walking straight towards a house in the distance. A Nali Rabbit can be seen sitting in the shade of a large rock to your left. Continue past a couple more trees and another rock with a Nali Rabbit in the shade to reach the house. You will pass by the waterfall as well. Four Horseflies can be seen nearby the entrance just before you enter the building. Shoot the vase to the left to reveal a Flashlight. A table with two stools is right in front of the vase. Use one of the stools to get onto the table, then shoot the pot on the table to reveal some Bandages. A book can be found to the right of the pot (#5). Jump from the table onto the mantle of the fireplace in the middle of the room to collect a Clip. The barrel on the opposite side of the room from the vase is empty. The inhabitant of the house can be found in front of the barrel, a Nali. He is deep in prayer over a corpse of a human lying on a bed. Jump on the bed and collect the Bandages before leaving the house. Travel around the house to reach a darkened entrance to a small cave. A Tentacle resting on the roof of the cave will attack you as you approach the doorway. Kill the Tentacle and enter the cave by passing a wooden arch. Shoot the vase to the left just after the entrance to reveal a Clip. Pass another arch and shoot the vase to the right to reveal a Flare. The crate is empty, so continue following the cave around to the left. Eventually you shall come to a larger room with a large crate to your right. Kill the Tentacle in the middle of the room, as well as the Tentacle just after the arch straight ahead and slightly to the right that leads further on. Continue a little further into the room and kill the Tentacle to the far left. Shoot the vase between the first and second large crates in the room to reveal a Flare. This room is filled with large crates with small cracks that you can pass between, as well as a couple of Tarydium 'cystals a little higher up. Go between the first and second crate of the room and travel to the far left. Shoot the crate at the end to collect a 'Clip and a vase slightly to the right to reveal another Clip. Travel to the right towards another wooden arch leading to a small alcove with two 'Tarydium' crystals intersecting one another. Shoot the crate to the left and right to collect two 'Tarydium Shards'. Turn around and jump onto the pile of crates to reach the top a larger crate in the middle of the room. Collect the Health Pack and follow the rafter to the second large crate in the room from the entrance. Collect the Flare on the crate and jump to the first large crate of the room from the entrance to collect an Assault Vest. As you redux the top, go ahead to where you say the first LesserBrute and you'll see a lift. Press the button to make it go up, and you'll come to a room with another lift. But first, collect the clip. Now you see an Assault Vest on the box, use the lift to jump on it. When you ride it up, you'll be back outside. There's an Automag, and a Manta that attacks. Kill it, and pick up the Automag. Head to the small doorway to the left, and then jump on the Crates to see a box of 50 Bullets. Theres a Lesser Brute and a few Tentacles, kill them. Then look behind the big crates, there should be a Super Health on Easy skill. Then exit, and destroy the barrels and crates near the door. Enter the door, and end the level. Translator Messages *'#1' - "Log: Guard. R. Bijl. The situation is critical, last night large, extremely powerful aliens penetrated our camp. Fired small missles from hand launchers. We lost 5 men." *'#2' - "Log: Cook J. Strang: No reply to distress signal. Vortex Riker's hull is too unstable to use as a shelter. We found an abandoned house to use as our base camp. Maybe the native population can help us." *'#3' - "Log: N. Vos: Contact with members of ISV-Kran! (presumed lost in this area three months ago) They have seen a Skaarj vessel in operation. We may need to gain control of it to escape this system." *'#4' - "Log: I have no damn luck. First I'm locked up for two years for a murder I did not commit, then on my way to yet another prison colony we crash on this god forsaken ball of rock. This sucks!" *'#5' - "My burden does not end. More minions have been cast down by the angry Gods. I will pray for their souls, but I fear my prayers are not heard. I must travel to the Temple of Chizra to seek balance." Gallery NyleveVortex.jpg|Vortex Rikers NyleveAbandon.jpg|Abandoned House NylevePool.jpg|Biterfish Pool NyleveBunker.jpg|Mining Bunker NyleveIsland.jpg|Nali Healing Fruit Island NyleveWaterfall.jpg|Lower Land Mass NyleveNali.jpg|Nali House Category:Unreal I Levels